Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-5r+8r+5}$
Solution: Combine the ${r}$ terms: − 5 r + 8 r + 5 = = ( − 5 + 8 ) r + 5 3 r + 5 { \begin{eqnarray} -5{r} + 8{r} + 5 &=& (-5 + 8){r} + 5\\ &=& 3{r} + 5 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $3r + 5$.